Public
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Eret feels like a pervert; but he still goes to the glory hole. Eret/Astrid Eretstrid one shot request.


**Ohhhh, I envision the haters already writing angry reviews hahaha**

 **It's the main reason I agreed to write this.**

 **Request was for Astrid pleasuring Eret at a glory hole. My choice if it was anonymous or as part of a relationship.**

 **So, that's what you're in for!**

-HTTYD-

Eret stood outside the public bathroom, feeling like an absolute lecherous pervert. He had never done this before, but sanity had given way under sexual desire.

Peering around, he saw nobody and took a step into the bathroom. It was empty save for a pair of shoes in _the_ cubicle. Turned slightly to the side, with some slim legs in pale blue jeans coming out of the top. Eret swallowed thickly, then took a few more steps to the other cubicle, knowing what was in there.

It was a crudely hewn hole, though it had been smoothed around the edges - presumably, nobody had wanted to jam their cock in a sharp hole. His cock twitched despite the reticence, letting Eret know part of him definitely wanted to make use of the glory hole. There was an element of unsurety to it - he had no idea who was on the other side.

Male? Female? Twenty or fifty? Horrid to look at?

It didn't matter. Heart pounding, Eret closed the cubicle door and looked at the hole. Whoever was on the other side had been waiting, he could hear laboured breathing and knew they were aroused. They weren't the only one. Eret unzipped his fly and pushed down his boxers, even the brushes of his hand on his cock sublime sensation as his arousal hitched.

"You ready?"

He felt stupid for saying it, but one finger poked through the hole, beckoning in a 'come hither' motion. The hand was small, smooth. Almost certainly female. As soon as the finger retreated, Eret took a deep breath, feeling again like a pervert and leaking precum _because_ of that. Before he lost his nerve, Eret positioned his cock and pushed it through the hole.

A warm hand encircled him almost instantly, tracing along the shaft and he groaned - he was _so_ aroused it made him hypersensitive, even the simple motion of being masturbated by a stranger sending heat rolling through his lower body. The hand tightened, stroking him more firmly and a thumb rubbed his tip, smearing the precum across the head stickily.

"You like that?"

 **Definitely** female voice. Low and laboured and laced with arousal, but the voice was female. Female and hot.

"Y-yeah."

She giggled girlishly, then a hot tongue swiped across his leaking tip and Eret gasped at the suddenness, then the pleasure.

"Mmm, taste as good as you look."

His cheeks burned with embarrassment - Eret didn't know what to say. Was his penis attractive? He had never really compared. Then her lips pursed at the tip, not letting him in but they were warm and soft and damp with saliva, the tight kisses enough to torment him to the edge of sanity.

Then a hot tongue peeked out, circling his leaking slit and tasting his precum with a soft hum of pleasure. Eret lamented the lack of places to put his hands, whole body pressed flat to the wall of the cubicle of questionable cleanliness.

They both stopped dead when the door opened, and Eret heard a bag hit the floor presumably to hide her knees on the ground from view. He turned his feet around to the front as best he could without dislodging his cock, and nothing was said. A guy peed, grunted, didn't wash his hands (gross) and left.

"Close one. Better get a move on."

Eret didn't have chance to think before she engulfed half his cock, tongue dragging along the underside as Eret choked on a desperate, pleading sound. Good gods that felt _good,_ practically turning his limbs to jelly in seconds as she sucked him, tipping her head to suckle the sides. She pulled off, ghosting warm breaths over damp skin and Eret felt his cock jerk in response, straining to find the hot mouth waiting on the other side.

"H-hey, don't go."

He heard his own voice beg with a degree of shock, but she only giggled.

"Catching my breath babe."

Then her lips were back on him, running the plush curve of her lower lip over the ridge of his glans and tonguing his frenulum. Eret swore under his breath - how did she know that was his _favourite_ thing? - and bucked his hips, pelvic bone hitting the stall wall and he heard her giggle again as it rattled.

"Eager are we?"

"Mhmm."

Anything Eret was going to say died on his tongue when hers touched him again, hand wrapping around the base and jerking his shaft while she licked and sucked at his head, back and forth until Eret was fucking cross-eyed, but she still wasn't giving him the push he needed to come.

"Maybe I'll stop, leave you like this for the next one to take my spot."

"No!"

She laughed, thumbing his slit again where Eret was leaking copiously, cock swollen and needy and pulsing in her small, soft hand.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Her mouth was so close he felt her words vibrate over his cock and it was _obscenely_ good for not-even-touching.

"P-please don't stop."

"Please? You can come again."

Eret didn't get to say any more as she descended on him again, going for broke as she took as much of him as she could, tickling her fingers along the underside with each up stroke as her head bobbed. Clutching the top of the stall divider and trying not to let his knees give way, Eret could barely breathe as she sucked him harder, wet and sloppy as saliva dripped from his cock and her lips.

"I'm c-close, gods your mouth is hot."

"Mmm."

She moaned around his cock and that was it for Eret, cock swelling and spurting into her waiting mouth. The soft wet heat of her mouth never faltered, taking every drop of his come and swallowing hungrily. Eret shuddered, legs shaking as she ran her tongue over him to check she hadn't missed any.

Softening, he slid from her mouth with a wet sound and stepped back, leaning against the other wall with a deep, sated sigh. He heard her get up and leave, still basking in the post-coital dump of reward hormones in his brain. Realising without the distraction that the place he was in was kinda gross, Eret fixed his trousers and headed outside.

Astrid jumped out at him, climbing up on his back and kissing his cheek.

"So babe, how was it? Some stranger blowing you through a glory hole?"

Grinning at his girlfriend, Eret wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You were there, you tell me."

-HTTYD-

 **Short, not really sweet and rather smut-festy. As blowjobs go.**


End file.
